Nickelodeon Network
1st Logo (1988-1989) Nickname: Nick ID Snippets Logo: Here are some of the placeholders used from Nickelodeon from 1988-1989: *Fireworks: A firecracker (which looks a lot like a comet streak) shoots up in the sky and then explodes into several fireworks. Nickelodeon in it's familiar font forms. *Nick TV: On a lime background we see a boy in glasses standing next to a large winged turtle with a TV screen on it. The boy jumps onto the turtle as it flies around in circles. It then stops in the middle of the screen to reveal the Nickelodeon text on the TV screen. *Nick Box: On a cream-colored background with objects we see many objects falling down and landing in a black rectangle. Then we see the black rectangle but on top unfolds a orange rectangle with Nickelodeon in the colors of the objects with in it's familiar is on it. It makes a box shape then the Nickelodeon text flashes white and a butterfly flies out of the box. *Fish: On a stage surrounded by blue fish we see three green fish dancing and another one playing the piano. A curtain with the Nickelodeon text in it's familiar font drops. *Golf: We see the toe of a golf club with a orange golf ball with Nickelodeon on it. It hits it and goes through a loop with a orange arrow with Nickelodeon on it. It comes through a curvy pathway with Nickelodeon arrows pointing up. *Submarine: We see a dinosaur standing in the middle of a field looking around. Suddenly the ground turns into water and an orange submarine with Nickelodeon on it floats up to the surface right under the dinosaur's feet. *Teacup: On a black background we see a very weird looking tea-dispencer with green grass-like hair big eyes a tongue holding a teacup and a tube coming out of its nose into the teacup. The tea-dispencer slowly spins so that the camera is facing the back of it and starts to become transparent. When it becomes fully transparent we see three fish with Nickelodeon on them swimming in circles inside. *Bikes: On a black background we see two hand-drawn people (one orange and one purple) riding bikes. This then changes to a blue person wearing green clothing falling over on a bike carrying packages then to another purple person also passes by with one of his bike's gears reading Nickelodeon. When this gear shows up on screen every part of the orange person's bike except the gear dissapears leaving only the gear on screen. *Bomb: On a white background we see an orange bomb reading Nickelodeon with a lit fuse. When the bomb detonates it explodes into an orange drop which transforms into an orange fish reading Nickelodeon and then into an orange triangle also reading Nickelodeon. *Pattycake: We see two shilloutes with orange outlines playing pattycake on the moon in outer space (we also see Earth in the background). The shilloutes clap hands two times and four orange hands appear on screen. When they clap again they dissapear and Nickelodeon appears on the four orange hands. Trivia: These logos were all based on the iconic idents that Nickelodeon was known for throughout most of the 1980's. Varient: There was a superimposed varient of the short fireworks logo that was seen on Double Defi the French-Canadian language version of Double Dare. FX/SFX: It depends on the varient. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Varient: On several episodes of Finders Keepers we hear silence over the fireworks logo. On the video Double Dare: The Inside Scoop we hear the fireworks logo's music. Availibility: Most of the varients can be seen on the Orlando-taped episodes of Super Sloppy Double Dare. The long fireworks version (with music) can be seen on the video Double Dare: The Inside Scoop. The short fireworks version however appeared on the syndicated versions on Double Dare and Finders Keepers as well Fox version of Family Double Dare. A short Nick Box is seen on the syndicated version of Double Dare and 1989 episodes of Super Sloppy Double Dare (both the Philadephia and Orlando-taped episodes). The full Nick Box however can be seen on the video How to Thrown a Double Dare Party. Scare Factor: None to Low depending on what you think of it. 2nd Logo (2000-2006) Nickname: The Weird Object Logo: Against a teal background various versions of the Nick logo bounce around the screen (usually a weird cloud thing) eventually settling in the center. Copyright info appears below. FX/SFX: The bouncing. Varient: On Cry Baby Lane there is a still version of the logo and copyright info is not shown. Music/Sounds: Usually the outro of the show or the previous logo's audio may play over the logo (e.g. United Plankton Pictures and Snee-Oosh). Sometimes it's sound of kids laughing (usually heard after the Klasky-Csupo SSF but was also heard on shows like Avatar: The Last Airbender and Catscratch) or an engine revving sound combined with a xylophone. Music/Sounds Varient: For a brief moment in summer 2005 there was an announcer (possibly a female adult or an older child) that say (SHOW NAME) next on Nick. Availibility: Extinct retired as of May 2006 used on Nickelodeon split-screen credits of shows. It also appeared on Cry Baby Lane. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2006-2009) Nickname: Bubbles and Nick Logo: On a white background with green CGI bubbles one bursts revealing a CGI Nickelodeon logo. Copyright info is shown below. Varients: *On Wayside there was no copyright inforomation byline and at the top there was orange text that read This has been a presentation of. *On Back at the Barnyard the logo lacks copyright info. FX/SFX: The bubble bursting. Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of the show that aired but sometimes it's the kids laughing from the last logo. On show seen with split-screen credits the audio from the previous logo plays. Availibility: Appeared on Tak and the Power of JuJu and late episodes of Avatar: The Last Airbender on Nickelodeon (Both regular international and generic credts). Was seen on all Nickelodeon programming run with split-screen credits on Nickelodeon in 2008 and now only seen after the regular credits of Nicktoons for El Tigre onwards. This logo for some reason is retained on the split-screen of shows on Nicktoons Network. Also when Nickelodeon ran The Ultimate Spongebob Squarepants marathon in July 2009 this logo is revived after the split-screen credits of several Spongebob episodes. This is also seen across the globe unlike the fifth logo but there it's not as a common as the seventh logo below plus it's ironically on international airings of newer episodes of Back at the Barnyard on coutries which still use the splat logo. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (Janurury 30 2008-September 28 2009) (July 21 2010) Nicknames: Nick Lightbulb III CGI Nick Lightbulb The Lightbulb Returns Logo: On a black background we see the famous orange splat logo in 2D then the background glows dark orange and the splat transforms into an orange 3D CGI light bulb an obvious homage to Nickelodeon Productions logo of 1996 which turns toward us. And as always copyright info is shown below or sometimes not at all. Varients: *On the 2008 Kids Choice Awards as well as some shows there's an extended version in which the light bulb changes back to the splat logo. *The logo is shown w/o the copyright stamp on some Nick Jr. shows Back at the Barnyard and the first five episodes of The Troop. However some international reruns and more recent ones in the US still had the copyright stamp. FX/SFX: The splat transforming into a light bulb the glow in BG. Music/Sounds: The sounds of kids laughing or none. Music/Sounds Varient: On split-screen credits airings of the Ni-Hao Kai-Lan episode The Ant Parade the 2005 Nick Jr. Productions jingle may play over the byliness logo. This is only Ni-Hao Ki-Lan episode to use this logo with Nick Jr. Productions music other episodes used the logo with the standard laugh. Availibility: Common seen on episodes of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and iCarly on TeenNick from the era along with two Spongebob Squarepants specials: Spongebob's Last Stand and Spongebob and the Clash of Triton on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. The byliness version can be also seen on some Nick Jr. shows plasters over the Nick Jr. Productions logo along with five episodes of The Troop on Nicktoons. Also seen more commonly across the globe. Ironically Nickelodeon Lantin America still uses the logo in newer epsiodes of shows. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (September 26 2009-) Logo: Essentially the same as the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo except it is missing word productions and copyright information. FX/SFX: Same as the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions logo. Availibility: Current. Scare Factor: None. Category:Nickelodeon logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:2009 Category:1989 Category:1988 Category:Nickelodeon